Wilhelm Ehrenburg
|-|Base= |-|Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 6-A | 1-A Name: Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Kaziklu Bey, Keishirou Kyougetsu Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 89 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #4, Pure-Blooded Aryan, Vampire (With his Briah) | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Vampirism, Transformation (turns into a vampire when activating his Briah), Darkness Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Teleportation (when using his Briah), Matter and Energy Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are able to harm each other with only regular attacks. Explicitly stated to be far stronger than Keishirou Kyougetsu, who can cut apart mountains and pierce through whole mountain ranges with his attacks. Should be comparable to Tubal Cain), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul | At least Continent level (Was able to fight evenly against Methuselah after being empowered by Reinhard) | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Somewhat comparable to Beatrice with her Briah) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Wilhelm pulling on Shirou's chain reached a tensile strength surpassing ten tons) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | At least Continent Class | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any weapon ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomba. Far superior to Keishirou), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least Continent level | Outerverse level Stamina: Very High | Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range physically, dozens of meters with blood spikes, at least five hundred meters with his Briah | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Qliphoth Bacikal (The blood of Vlad the Impaler) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, single-handedly suppressed the military uprising in Warsaw Weaknesses: When his Briah is activated, he's vulnerable to things that can harm vampires such as crosses and silver, and his heart works as a weak point, the more people are within his Briah range and the stronger their wills, the weaker his Briah becomes. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Qliphoth Bacikal: The Holy Relic of Kaziklu Bey. Qliphoth Bacikal is the blood of Vlad the Impaler and currently runs through Wilhelm's veins. He can use it in a variety of ways in combat such as: creating spikes to use for melee combat, transform them into soul-destroying makeshift projectiles to fire at will, use them underneath his feet to act like a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, and remotely crystallize the blood of those who drank or absorbed Wilhelm's own blood (allowing him to attack others by crystallizing the blood from inside them). His stakes can also sap the force of anything they hit (ex. if a human were to be hit by one, they would have their whole lifeforce, blood, and soul absorbed), killing them in the process. It can even work on inanimate objects and machines such as cars as Wilhelm was able to turn it into scarp instantly and use it's fuel as nourishment to recover his energy. Briah * Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald: (The Rose Bearer in the Forest of Death) Wilhelm’s Briah, type Hadou (Though with some features of Gudou), his desire being "I want to become a Vampire, invincible at night" and "I want the night to last forever". Upon activation, Wilhelm turns into a Vampire, and day turns to night in the area around him. The Briah's exact range is unknown as it is shown to create a fake moon, but it has been able to affect the area around Wilhelm by at least five hundred meters. Within the Briah itself, it allows Wilhelm to passively absorb energy from all that fall into the area of a black forest of bloody thorns. The trees wither and crumble, buildings are destroyed, and people begin to rot and weaken with each passing second, as their life and spiritual energy are sapped out of their being and absorbed by Wilhelm. At the same time, Wilhelm has no blind points within the forest, he can see, feel and hear every inch of space, can freely teleport wherever he wants, inhibit the senses of those inside, and can create spikes at any point in space (regardless if there is physical support or not). He is also completely undetectable within it, unable to be seen or sensed by any means, to the point that even his own soul is invisible to sense. Due to absorbing the energy around him, Wilhelm can also get faster and stronger as well as his regeneration ability increased to where he can regenerate any of his wounds almost instantly. He can even get more powerful if he activates his Briah while under the real moon by overlaying it with his fake one, making him more formidable of a being to fight and defeat. ** However when activating his Briah alongside his sister Helga, he can then use it in it's purest and ultimate form. Through this, he was able to fight and even keep up with Wolfgang Schreiber in speed (though due to the latter's Briah, he wasn't able to keep up initially and throughout the fight), creating an entire forest of bloody thorns that leave no safe spots to land and hide and even blocking off any possible exits in his Briah, forcing the target to constantly be on the move. The speed of his regeneration and absorption is also increased, as his wounds were instantly being healed from the hail of attacks from Wolfgang while also gradually taking the latters energy to make himself stronger and faster (though still incapable of truly keeping up with Wolfgang due to his ability to always be faster than him). The only ways to escape this Briah are to either kill Wilhelm himself or destroy the false moon. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Base | Legion Empowerment | Legion Reincarnation Gallery Kaziklu Bey Relic Action.jpg|Qliphoth Bacikal. IkaBey Briah-Kaziklu Bey.png|Wilhem as a vampire during the activation of his Briah. Forest_of_Bloody_Thorns.png|Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald when used alongside Helga. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) Road's Profile (Speed was equalized, and Wilhelm was City Level+) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1